


Neither a Borrower...

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: Spoilers: Serpent’s VenomJack’s not a happy camper, people always wanting to borrow his stuff...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Neither a Borrower…

##  Neither a Borrower…

##### Written by Jmas   
Comments? Write to us at [jmtm1@eastky.net](mailto:jmtm1@eastky.net)

  * Spoilers: Serpent’s Venom 
  * Jack’s not a happy camper, people always wanting to borrow his stuff... 
  * PG-13 [1st] 
  * Authors website: <http://jmas.ma-at.net>



* * *

~*~

Well, well…What do you know? The Tok’ra have come begging to us once again. If it were anyone but Jacob doing the asking, I’d tell them to fuck off and die after the armband fiasco…and I think Hammond would let me. 

Now they need our resident linguist extraordinaire, and I have to admit the chance to stir things up between Apophis and Big H has a definite appeal in the overall karma stakes. 

Daniel seems more than willing - but hell, show him a language no one has seen on Earth for thousands of years and he’d willingly give up a kidney and never even be distracted by the surgery. And Jacob has to know Carter won’t turn him down, but if he thinks my team is going anywhere without me, then he’s got more holes in his head than the one Selmak lives in.

Jacob gives me the look - the one that says he understands, the one that helps me remember he knows what it’s like to command a team closer than a family could ever be, the one that makes me trust him far and away more than any of our other so-called allies. He yanks my chain with the ‘fun to have around’ crack, but the look tells me he gets it.

I wish to hell Teal’c was here, but I know how important this meeting on Chulak is. I’d just feel better heading into something like this with my team intact. Sharing space with Apophis and Heru’ur isn’t exactly my idea of a walk in the galactic park. 

Not to mention the mines. Can’t forget those….

We’re really going to have to do something about this separate missions thing. I don’t care who’s the leading expert on archaeology/languages, quantum quarks, or Jaffa alliances. We start doing this shit together or we just don’t do it. Maybe I need to start sending out a few memos of my own. Something always goes wrong when we split up, not to say it doesn’t when we’re together but still….

It’s different when we’re together. In it together….

So I guess we’re doing this. 

Why have I got the feeling it’s not going to go off as easily as Jacob seems to think?

Definitely writing a memo when we get back….

*fin*

  


* * *

  


> Another of the missing scenes or tags for season 4 promised to the HC list.

* * *

>   
> © June 28, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
